Shattered innocence
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: The life of a Shinobi is amazing full of adventure, fun, and traveling to far away places. That was Umi's childish version of the life until the day she has a run in with two men. She finds out not all ninja are like the ones she held in her minds eye, they destroy her image of ninja and her innocents. Will anyone be able to change her perspective or will she forever be a tool?
1. Chapter 1

**Pan) Hey guys. I know starting a new story but I can't help it this freaking plot won't leave me alone. Ugh!**

**Pan) I know in most of my stories the Akasuki are goofy, happy dorks. Well, not in this one there the assholes Masashi Kishimoto wanted them to be, if not a bit more brutal.**

**Pan) Okay here is the major warning read it, seriously! THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! It has abuse both mental and physical, attempted suicide and gore. Don't say I didn't warn you either!**

**Pan) Okay once more... IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE, GORE, OR MENTAL TORTURE, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**Pan) Well with my two, count um' two! Warnings those of you brave enough to read this enjoy! I don't not own Naruto just this crazy plot.**

**XXXXXXXX**

I was four when I decided I wanted to be a ninja, most girls my age wanted to be princess and marry the diamos son. To be a new famous actress, or marry a nice, rich business man or live a simple country life, but not me. I decided that my life would be full of action, adventure, fun, loyalty, skill, and a big awesome pay off and the respect of everyone around me. I remember the day I made this decision, it was the middle of spring the flowers in front of our little house were in full bloom and the farm animals had just given birth to most of their young. The smell of fresh fallen rain clung to everything, as my mother and I walked to the market. She had a small woven basket dangling from the crook of her elbow her hair was pulled into a bun and the green kimono she wore was the color of new grass, she was beautiful, even at my young age I could see it. I tagged behind her splashing in every puddle I could find soaking my white sandals and the bottom half of my sun yellow yukata and spotting them with mud, my brown pigtails bouncing with every puddle I hopped into, giggling with manic glee. My mother would softly chided me but the smile on her lips told a different story so I continued my splashing making it to the market I followed her to the first of many stands I knew we would stop at. As she looked over two mango's trying to see which was the nicest, a loud commotion behind us had everyone looking down the road.

As I looked the adults swarmed in my way, so I squeezed between bodies and crawled between legs, my childish curiosity piqued by the sudden interest. Finally I crawled between a farmers legs at the front of the group sitting on my knees in front of him I looked up in time to see a tall man wearing a green and blue outfit, his hair was a near stark white and in a ponytail that was pulled to the side letting it fall over his shoulder his clothes were tattered and dirty and he had bandages on his hand and cheek. The woman he carried on his back was in the same condition white bandages covered her head where red seeped through and she wore only one sandal the sandal less foot was swollen and discolored. Finally was the man walking behind him, his arm was in a makeshift sling his face was smeared with dirt and his vest was ripped in at least six places as were his pants. As I watched them walk past me they gave off such an proud aura, and seemed to radiate strength and I saw how some of the villagers scrambled out of their way, I knew I wanted to be like them.

I was yanked to my feet and came face to face with my crouching mother, her face was different from how it was before not the happy smile or soft eyes, she looked colder somehow. When she spoke I obeyed without fuss my mother was scared and trying to hide it she tugged me along through the market and we went home.

I met the white haired man the next day, I was playing in the flower field close to the market playing silly, children's games spinning until I was dizzy and then making daisy chains I had finished my second one and smiled, placed one one my head tucking it under my pigtails to keep it on and stood from my cross legged position, fixed my yukata and started running for my home to give my mother the other chain. Making it to the edge of the field I tripped and fell, bashing my forehead off the dirt path the tears came automatically as I pushed myself to my knees. Rubbing my eyes and bawling like the child I was the sun was blocked by a shadow, looking up through my tears I saw the white haired man. He smiled and crouched down and pulled a cloth from a pouch at his hip and dabbed the blood from m forehead then placed a band-aid over the scrape patting my head he stood and lifted me to my feet. Ruffling my hair again he started to walk away, looking down to the daisy chain I grabbed it up and ran after him, tugging on his shirt sleeve. He stopped and looked down at me and I waved him down to my level once crouched I placed the daisy chain lopsidedly on his spiky hair and smiled my big gap toothed smile at him. He gave a chuckle and said only two words to me before he left and they were _'Thank you.'_ I never saw the white haired man again.

I was five the first time my mother ever truly frighted me, it was the day I finally told her that I wanted to be a ninja. We were standing in the kitchen I was snapping the ends off the green beans we had pulled from the garden and she was plucking the feathers from a chicken she had be headed. We were talking about nothing really, she was asking me about my schooling and how my friends were and then she finally asked it, she asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. A doctor? Farmer? Business woman? Wife? Or a princess? I giggled at the last two and looked to her and smiled and told her I wanted to be a ninja. The suddenness of the slap had me falling off the tiny foot stool and the green bean I had been ready to snap fell from my fingers as I landed butt first onto our wooden floor. My eyes were wide and brimmed with tears at the sting in my cheek and my mothers sudden anger, she looked down at me as I cowered on the floor and she shouted at me words I will never forget _'You will never become one of those monsters!' _then she walked past me flinging her apron onto the kitchen table and walking out of the house. I stood from the floor tears running freely down my cheeks as I got a washcloth and went to the water pump behind the house to get cool water for my face. As I held the cold cloth to my cheek I made a vow that I would become a ninja just to spite mommy and I would do it without her knowing. I went back inside and scurried to my room, past the headless chicken and the green beans that still lay on the counter forgotten.

I was seven when I found out my mother-the woman who slapped me and told me I would never become a monster- had been a monster herself. We were cleaning the house, it was the beginning of spring and mother wanted to get rid of things we no longer needed so we set about the task of a complete house cleansing. I was in her room pulling the boxes from her closet and stacking them in the middle of the floor so she could go through them later, as I stood on a chair to reach the boxes on the shelf in the closet I stood on my tip toes and my foot slipped, falling my hand caught a box and it fell with me. Sitting up and rubbing the back of my head trying not to cry I looked to the box hopping nothing in it was breakable, or mother would be mad. When my eyes landed on the little piece of metal on the thin strip of blue cloth my curiosity piqued and I picked it up and I saw the little insignia etched into the metal it looked like a misshapen snail. Running my finger over it I slid closer to the box and lifted the lid off fully and was shocked at the things I pulled out: a well worn pair of black capries and sleeveless t-shirt, a sturdy pair of black knee high flat bottomed boots, some type of thick dark green vest covered in pockets.

Then tucked away at the bottom were a hand full of five inch long needles, about a dozen star shaped knives and a half dozen knives, also a few corked glass vials of thick dark liquids. Lifting up a light green vial I pulled the cork out and was about to sniff at its contents when my mother walked in and shouted at me and with a speed I never knew she possessed she bolted across the floor snatching the little vial from my hands, then looked at everything spread out around me. Pinning me with a venomous glare, she corked the bottle and gave a heavy sigh and sank to the floor placing the vial back in the box, reaching up she grabbed my hand and tugged me to her side and in a soft voice she said she would tell me everything about the box in front of me but I was to never tell a soul about it. Nodding I smiled at her and eagerly waited for her explanation she told me the vials contained poisons and that the one I was about to sniff was the most deadly, shivering at the though. I nodded then she picked up the knives and told me they were called kunai, and the stars were shuriken, and the needles were senbon then she told me the odd vest was called a flack jacket and it was used to help lessen the damage done by weapons. Then she picked up the clothes tucked them away and then picked up the strip of cloth and told me it was a Hitai-ate from her former village, she refused to tell me the name of the village.

Then she tucked the Hitai-ate away put the lid back on the box, then looking me in the eyes she told me she had once been a ninja for eighteen years, she became a Genin at the age of six and she was promoted to a Chunin at the age of nine then to a jonin at the age of thirteen. She said she was faithful to her ninja life until the day she found out she was pregnant she was twenty-four she was afraid for her unborn child the dangerous life she lead was no way to raise a child but when she asked to be released from her duty's and become a civilian she was refused. Their was a war going on and every available ninja was needed no matter their condition, after being told this she waited and stole away into the night and finding this village to stay in. I asked her how we've stayed hidden for so long and she lifted the hem of her shirt and pointed to her tattoo, she told me it was a chakra concealing seal and it constricted her chakra to that of a civilians. Looking at my mother I saw her in a different light she had her reasons to not want me to become a ninja but I had my own for wanting to be one, even after her story I wanted to become a ninja.

I was eleven when I found out my mother was a mercenary and her 'herb hunting trips' were actually her going out to kill, steal, or kidnap for money. Mother told me I would have to stay with the Oaska's the nice, elderly couple down the road who always watched me when she went on her trips. I refused wanting to go with her but she shook her head saying I wasn't old enough to travel that far, and she packed me a bag and walked me to the Osaka's. Watching her form disappear down the road I sighed taking my bag to the spare room and tossing it on the floor then deciding to go practice chakra control - I found a book about it in my mothers things so I read it over and over committing it to memory- walking to the back yard I sat under a tree crossed my legs and with my palms upturned placed the backs of my fingers together and concentrated. It was hard to do at first but it was getting easier I now knew what my chakra felt like, it was warm like the sun but it was under my skin instead of on on it. Focusing on moving it to my hands I felt the warm tingle as it spread over my palms and to my finger tips then I focused it to my feet then to my stomach and so on, after a half hour I was panting and sweating. Standing from my spot I went back into the house and to my room and changed clothes I noticed my toothbrush wasn't in my bag.

With a huff I headed back towards my house, pushing open the front door I stopped something felt weird, almost like the air was heavy. Walking down the hall I stopped in front of my mothers bedroom door with shaking hands I pushed open her door and gasped at what I saw. My mother stood in the middle of the floor wearing her ninja gear and was in the process of tying her hair into its signature bun, she looked towards me and her eyes held a mixture of shock, shame, and annoyance. Her face hardened and she stormed over to me gripping my arm above my elbow she yanked me to her, glaring down at me she must have seen the fear in my eyes because she sighed, her iron grip loosened and her eyes softened. In a soft voice my mother told me that she was a mercenary and that she never intended for me to find out about her life as a hired thug. As I stood in front of my mother and took in the way she stood even in her depressed mood I saw an attentiveness and a deep awareness in her it seemed she saw nothing but me but I could she it my mother saw everything the bird that flew by the window to her left and she heard things I could not. Seeing my mother in this new way just made my convection to be a ninja stronger and with a smile I told her that I would love her no matter what and then I set myself up for either another slap or for my mother to break. I asked her to teach me to be just like her a ninja strong, brave, fierce, determined, and admired.

She looked me over with a critical eye then pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed asking if I would ever give up on my 'dream' and with out missing a beat I told her no. With another sigh and patting my head my mother said she would show me how to become a ninja, with a squeal of delight I wrapped my arms around her waist in a hug. Babbling about how happy I was, then my mother grabbed my shoulders and held me at arms length and told me I had to promise to never tell a soul about her or my training. With a quick nod I told my mother I would tell no one about her secret life. Finally with my toothbrush in hand and a huge smile still on my face I made my way back to the Osaka's. Mother came back four days later and we began my training the next day.

I was thirteen the first time mother finally let me go on a mission with her I was ecstatic running around the house trying to finish my chores in record time. Then I bolted to my room and dug into the back of my closet and pulled out the box of training supplies my mother had given me ripping off my green yukata I started to put on my training gear I was pulling my shirt over my head when my mother walked in. I looked at her and my smile became confused, she was wearing a sky blue kimono with a bird pattern scattered up her hip a deep blue obi and a pair of geta. Her hair was pulled into a curly pile on top of her head and she had her woven herb basket hanging from the crook of her arm. With a laugh and a smile she told me to wear a pretty yukata and sandals then she walked away in a fit of giggles. With my cheeks warm from embarrassment I once again stripped shoved my training gear back into its box then put it back in my closet then pulled out a sunset orange yukata and a muted yellow obi and tied it at my hip. I found my geta slipped them on and then ran to the kitchen and found my mother sitting at the table she looked at me and sighed waving me over she fussed with my messy shoulder length hair and finally got it tugged into a presentable ponytail.

She stood grabbed her full herb basket and waved me out the door we walked to the village, we passed the flower field and the market stalls and the stables the smell of animals grew stronger as we moved deeper into the farming district of the village finally mother stopped at a small house and knocked on the door. From out side I heard the squall of a baby, and the door opened and a woman in a rumpled forest green yukata opened the door her face was sallow and she had dark bags under her eyes she hadn't slept in a while. She gave a half attempted smile and gestured us in, the scream of the baby intensified once inside the small house. The woman lead us to a room with the tiny infant as I followed I looked over the bassinet to the tiny screaming pudgy pink thing. Tiny fists balled up, legs in the air and red faced from the high pitched screaming stepping back I looked up at my mother who had a calculating look on her face. She handed me the woven basket and began to prod the baby's stomach with soft precise pushes, then she checked the baby's mouth then picked the screaming thing up. With a soft smile on her face my mother told the bed ragged woman that her baby had colic as my mother patted the baby's back she went about telling the woman how to help her baby. After mother told the woman to try changing her diet for breast feeding, she showed her a few gental massages for the baby, and told her that sometimes carrying the infant helps. Then she looked at me and told me to pull out all the chamomile, fennel seed, and balm-mint we had brought with us.

Doing what I was asked my mother told the woman how to brew a tea out of the herbs and to give it to the baby three times a day and it might help with the colic. Handing the crying baby back to the tired looking woman my mother told her that the colic would last anywhere from two to four months and the woman looked devastated until my mother told the woman she would come to check in everyday. With all the information my mother could tell the woman we left, on the way back I asked my mother why we helped the woman. Saying I thought ninja where strong, and caught bad guys, with a laugh my mother told me there were different types of ninja and she was one of them she told me she used to be a medical ninja along with being a fighter. For the next three months my mother went to the woman's house and helped her with her colicky baby.

I was fifteen the first time I killed someone. I remember every detail about that day the birds in the trees chirped, chipmunks scurried around and jumped from tree to tree. I saw a deer and a fawn rush away as I walked past them on the dirt trail I wore a short yukata it was cut at my knees and a light blue with a feather patten scattered through it and a dark blue obi. The sun filtered down through the trees and the humidity was terrible I had my hair pulled into a bun and had two senbon jabbed through to hold it in place. I was on my way back home from the little field where my mother picked her herbs, she had sent me in her place that day so she could go tend to a sick child in the village. I had my mothers woven herb basket hanging from the crook of my left arm it was full of Lady Ferns, Blood Flower, Tansy, hyssop, Red Clover, Burdock Herb, Sweet Violet, and Willow Bark. I had also found some Lion's Mane mushrooms and had picked them for the hot pot my mother was going to make for dinner.

I had pulled a small folding fan from my obi and flipped it open to fan myself when I saw a traveler in the distance. As we grew closer I saw it was a man he looked like a farmer his skin was tanned a dark golden color and his clothes were covered in dirt and his face was smudged with dirt as well. I passed with a slight nod as did he, I only made it a few more steps when I was grabbed by the back of my yukata. Jerked backwards the fan fell from my fingers and the woven basket spun on my arm dumping all the herbs and mushrooms I had picked. A hand was pressed over my mouth and and an arm wrapped around my ribs in a crushing hold I smelled dirt, sweat and the lingering smell of horses.

The man spoke telling me how pretty and provocative my yukata was and how I was advertizing myself to the whole world and how he would gladly accept the invitation. Fear struck hard with the realization of what he was speaking about, and I thrashed about trying to escape, the years of things my mother had taught me slipped away as gut wrenching terror took over. The man twisted me around gripping the folds of my yukata and got his foot between my feet and made me trip, falling backwards landing on the hard ground. He crouched down and grabbed my ankle and yanked me closer to him still thrashing and yelling the man leaned over me slapping his hand firmly over my mouth. Grinning down at me with his dirty teeth something in my mind cleared and my hand slipped to my obi and I pulled out the kunai my mother had given me the man moved his hand and leaned closer and I could smell the pungent odor of his breath. With as strangled cry I slammed my eyes shut and plunged the kunai up with both hands as hard as I could from my laying position.

There was a gargled sound then I felt something warm drip onto my cheek opening my eyes I saw the mans face there was confusion then shock as he lurched up to his knees and scabbed at the kunai plunged in his neck finally getting a good hold on the bloody weapon he ripped it out. It was a mistake as his blood sprayed out then ran down his front and dripped onto my yukata staining it a deep purple. As the light faded from the mans eyes I squirmed out from under him I was on the verge of hyperventilating as I watched the man die. Staggering back I turned and ran home, when I burst through the door my mother looked up from her cutting board and gasped. She fussed over me demanding to know what happened I told her all that had happened and she pulled me to her chest petting my hair telling me I did what I had to do and that it was the right thing. That I had saved many other girls from the man then she told me about her first kill and how she had felt just like me and how her teacher told her it was for the greater good. As she held me and the mans blood seeped into her snow white apron I started to think that maybe the ninja life wasn't as great as I fooled myself into believing it was. The next day my mother started more vigorous training telling me I would never be taken by surprise again.

I was eighteen when I found out that the life of a ninja was as I had suspected when I was fifteen it was not as amazing as I made myself believe. It was hard, and dirty, full of corruption, since less murder, greed, revenge, hatred, misguided conceptions, and lies, I found out the truth about my mother that year also. I found out that my mother had hidden most of the cruel and dirty secrets of the ninja world from me. The rose colored glasses were ripped off in the middle of spring as I made my way home, it was the day I met them the seat of my own personal hell, the Akatsuki.

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Well? I hope its okay, this is my first time doing a whole chapter with absolutely no dialog at all. So let me know what you think.**

**Pan) Also all the gore, abuse and 'M' rated stuff starts in the next chapter, just as a heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pan) Here's the next chapter.**

**Pan) Still don't own Naruto, only this story plot.**

**XXXXXXX **

I was on my way home with herbs my mother had sent me to the field for Sage, Oregano, Rosemary, Saffron, Basil, Coriander, Dill, Fennel, Mint, Tarragon, and Thyme. I also had some medicinal herbs we were running low on Chamomile, Hawthorn, St. John's Wort, Lemon Balm, and Poppy. As I walked I thought of what I would need to make when I got home I would have to crush and boil some of the Poppy to make pain reducers then I would need to get started on the fever reducer for the bakers son, then the rash medication for the traveling jewelry maker and finally make the paste for the wheat farmers Poison ivy. Over the past years I had gotten very good at making herbal medications and being able to tell what was ailing a person by their symptoms. I helped my mother bring countless babies into the world both human and animal, I've helped her save the lives of people young and old and I've had to tell others that there was nothing we could do. Medicine became my life, and I loved it. I also kept up with my other training I was getting better according to my mother but I believed she only told me what I wanted to hear. Sighing I reached into my yellow obi and pulled out a small bamboo folding fan, snapped it open and fanned myself trying to cool myself from the heat.

Over the years I had switched my way of dressing I wore a sleeveless yukata that stopped at mid-thigh and a pair of black spandex shorts underneath it and a sturdy pair of black open toed calve high, flat bottomed boots. My long brown hair was pulled up into a bun and held up with hair sticks and I always carried some kind of weapon on me. I had a kunai tucked into my obi and my hair sticks each held a dozen senbon I also carried a small corked vial of Belladonna extract to dip my senbon in or to pour in a drink. As I continued down the dirt path I saw two shapes as I drew closer I saw they were men wearing dark cloaks with red clouds printed on them an large traveling hats. There was a shorter male and a much taller one as I got closer I saw the tall man was a shade of blue it didn't faze me I knew their were oddity's like him in the world and the smaller male had long black hair and what looked like red eyes, I gave a polite nod and continued on my way. They seemed to be traveling somewhere and were most likely lost as this stretch of land had many twists and turns in it and if you didn't know your way you could easily get lost and die. So it wasn't much of a surprise to me when one of the men called out to me, stopping I looked back over my shoulder and saw the black haired male had been the one to call out. Turning fully to face them I waited for him to go on and ask for assistance.

"We are looking for a small village in this area we seem to have gotten turned around, would you be willing to take us to the village?". His voice was soft and and held an air of superiority to it, it annoyed me to say the least but I bit my cheek and gave them a once over. They had to be mercenaries the big man had what looked like a sword strapped to his back and he had a toothy grin spread across his face. they didn't seem too dangerous so I agreed.

"I can take you," I said snapping my fan closed and tucked it back into my obi. "My home is on the way we'll have to stop so I can drop off these herbs though." Neither answered vocally but when the small man moved forward the big man followed. Turning on my heel I started back down the path with both men trailing behind me. As we went I kept my attention on the men even though I didn't see them as a threat didn't mean they couldn't turn into one. They followed me to my home without incident I walked up the path and saw the door was closed, that was strange because my mother didn't have any appointments set up today. I pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen setting the herb basket down I called out.

"Mother, I got the herbs we needed," When she didn't answer I called out again as I went to her room. "Mother are you here?" Entering her room I saw it was a mess clothes tossed all around, her closet was open and the boxes she kept her gear and poisons in were pulled out and they were empty. Then I saw it, sitting on her oddly perfect bed was a note, picking it up I looked it over it was written in my mothers pristine handwriting.

_Umi,_

_If you read this you must run, I've been found I thought we would be safe but I was wrong someone in the village must have let it slip about me. The people that want me are dangerous, trust no one, my daughter. Grab only what you can carry and wear your training gear and run find a place to hide I'll find you. Remember how I showed you to conceal your chakra do it before you leave the house, the house has seals around it that will hide your chakra while in it but will do nothing when you leave. Please be safe, baby._

_Love, Momma_

I read the letter twice trying to understand what was happening someone was after my mother, who? Was it the mercenaries? Did I lead the men after my mother straight to our house, was I also in danger? Folding the letter I shoved it in my obi and took a few calming breaths and went back to the kitchen, the two men were standing by the kitchen table. The short male was inspecting the herbs he was twisting a piece of Poppy between his fingers he dropped it back in the basket when I entered. I gave one of my best fake smiles and walked past them toward the door.

"My mother seems to be out, now I can take you to the village." Pushing the door open I made a gesture with my hand, "If you will gentlemen." Neither one moved.

"The woman we are after has extensive knowledge of medicinal herbs and is said to live in the village, it seems our information was off." The black haired male said, I froze.

"So she lives here big deal, we'll just wait til she gets back." The big man gruffed.

"I doubt she will return," the small man said and then the big man looked at me, and smiled.

"We could take her as a bragging chip, most parents would want to save their kids, right?" He said, it was mostly rhetorical as he went on. "So come on girly, you're going with us." Finally my instincts kicked in and with a snort I turned and bolted out the door. I made it down the path and off our property before I was blocked by the big blue man, how could he move that fast! I stopped and skidded in the dirt as I spun around and pushed chakra to my feet and took off into the trees, hearing a booming laugh sent me sprinting faster. This was bad, how was I going to get out of this, why would my mother leave me alone in this?

From the corner of my eye I saw movement and barely dodged the huge fist aimed at my head, as I landed on the low hanging branch of an oak tree I saw it was the big man his hat had fallen off. As I took him in I saw he had a Hitai-ate like my mothers except his had four lines and a deep gouge and then I saw the distinct shark like features. The blue-gray tint to his skin, the gill like markings under his beady white eyes and then added in with his tall stature made for a scary opponent. Then his companion walked into the clearing and stopped next to the shark man and looked up at me crouched in the tree.

As I looked him over I couldn't help but think I knew this man, the cloak he wore was open showing the top half of his mesh shirt. His left arm was pulled out of the sleeve and rested in the fabric with his left hand poking out of the open cloak front. A silver necklace with three evenly spaced symmetrical circles hung about his neck and long black hair framed his narrowing baby face, he couldn't have been much older than myself if not younger. Finally I looked him in the eye they were a dark onyx color as I looked at him I saw a flash and my eyes flashed to his forehead and I saw he also wore a Hitai-ate his was like my mothers but like his huge companion it had a deep gouge through it. I needed to know where he came from where my mother had came from and why she had to run from that place. I about to demand an answer from the smaller raven haired male when he spoke.

"Girl come with us." With a snort I shifted my weight ready to attack. "You should not do anything foolish, our intention is not to harm you, but if you resist we will have no other choice." He was pretty conceited just because his companion was a giant didn't give them an advantage, yes he was fast but he would wear down faster because of his size. Then the raven himself didn't look like much either I could wear the big guy out by bouncing around then I could go head to head with the raven.

With a smirk I did a back flip out of the tree and then corkscrewed in the air to land on my feet and bolted away from the two men. I pushed some chakra to my feet to speed myself up and smirked, my mother always complimented me on my speed, then I saw movement to my left and anticipated the swing and dodged the shark mans fist again. Flipping away from him I hit the ground and ran again I only made it a few feet before I had to spring back from the shark man, damn he was fast. He smirked showing his sharp teeth then lunged forward throwing out his left fist I ducked, then sprung back from him then he punched again and again. Finally I noticed I was the one getting worn out, my breaths came out in short pants and he acted like he hadn't broken a sweat. As I barely avoided a blow to my rib cage I saw the small raven from the corner of my eye, he watched as I dodged a few more strikes.

"Kisame we must report back stop fooling around." Fooling around, shark man wasn't even trying and I was barely dodging his strikes.

"Alright, this was getting pretty boring anyways," He commented and stopped his attacking then a look crossed his face. "Do you think we should cut off a leg to keep her from running away?"

Hearing this I gasped, no way were they chopping off anything on me pushing as much chakra as I could to my feet I went to run but the shark man was in front of me in a heart beat, smirking then back handed me in my ribcage. The air was knocked from my lungs as I was flung back and smashed into a giant Oak tree my head bouncing off the bark. I dropped to the forest floor like a rock, gasping for air my ribs felt like they were broken or cracked each breath was agonizing. A foot was jammed under my stomach and I was kicked over onto my back and the shark man stood over me his sword slung over his shoulder. I could do nothing as he hefted it up above me with a crazed smile slamming my eyes shut I waited for it.

"Kisame leave her intact, she might be useful. if you maim her leader will be displeased." Hearing this I cracked an eye open and saw the disappointed look on shark mans face then he growled and pointed his sword at me.

"So you don't make this trip annoying brat." He dropped the tip of the bandaged wrapped sword onto my chest and I felt my chakra being leached out of me like pouring water from a cup. As my vision wavered the last thing I saw was the toothy grin of the shark man, Kisame.

**XXXXXXX**

I woke in a room with a gray floor and stark white walls my arms were chained above me in metal cuffs and the chain was bolted into the ceiling. I was pulled up so high that the balls of my now bare feet were the only parts to touch the cold concrete floor. I also noticed I only wore my spandex shorts and my chest bindings and my hair fell around my face as my mind started to clear I started to panic I didn't know where I was or what was going to happen to me and try as I might I couldn't pull any chakra to me. Then I remembered that the shark man and his sword has sapped nearly all my chakra, leaving me with only enough so I would not die. As I hung there standing on my tip toes I realized I was completely helpless with that realization came the urge to cry. I fought it not wanting to cry in the face of the enemy, I looked back to the bolt in the ceiling trying to find a weak point I tugged on the chains, anything to distract myself from crying. Then the door banged open and two men walked in, they were not the two who captured me the smaller man wore the same cloak but it was open showing off his bare chest and a small round medallion with an inverted triangle. His silver hair was slicked back and his amethyst eyes held a look of sadistic glee and strapped to his back was a red three bladed scythe and he also had a Hitai-ate tied around his neck but the markings were impossible to see.

The taller male wore a hood and a mask the only part of his face that was visible was his eyes which were green and pupil-less and his skin was tanned he also wore the same cloak and his Hitai-ate on his forehead, the markings looked like a downwards arrow and like the others had a gouge through it. As I watched the silver haired male pulled the scythe from his back and leaned it against the wall as the tanned male shut the door and dropped into one of the wooden chairs set near a wooden table against the wall. Finally the silver haired male looked at me and raised a silver brow and walked a circle around me, stopping he gripped my face in his hand turning my head left and right. Then let me go with a heavy sigh.

"Damn she'd be a perfect sacrifice for Jashin-Sama I ain't sent him anything like her in a while." As my stomach dropped the man in the chair spoke up.

"Hidan we're here to interrogate her not send her to your annoying god."

"Shut the fuck up, you blasphemous bastard." The silver haired male shouted then jabbed his finger at me while glaring at his companion, "I'm just saying its a fuckin' shame I ain't aloud to kill this bitch in the name of Jashin- Sama." Then he looked back at me and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. "That don't mean we can't have a little fun and share some pain." He cooed as he pulled a kunai from the sleeve of his cloak and spun it around his finger then pressed the tip of the blade to my cheek.

"We're gonna ask some fuckin' questions and you're gonna give answers we like and if not," His words drifted off as he drew the blade down my cheek leaving a sting and a trail of blood in its wake. "Do you understand, bitch?" with a barely noticed nod his companion spoke.

"Where is your mother hiding?"

"I...," my throat was dry, swallowing I tried again. "I don't know." with a nod from the tall man the silver haired man, Hidan smirked took the kunai and sliced the palm of his hand dripping blood onto the concrete floor then using his foot he drew the same symbol as the one around his neck. With the smirk still on his lip he grabbed my face in a near bone crushing grip and licked the trailing blood from my cheek. A shudder of revoltion went through me then my face was released and I watched in what seemed like morbid fascination as his skin changed from a pale white to a skeletal he took off his cloak and tossed in onto the table when he stepped into the symbol on the floor his smile grew nearly crazed.

"Last chance, bitch."

"I told you, I...I don't know." I was terrified.

"Too bad." Then with that crazed gleeful look he took the kunai spun it and jammed it into his left shoulder.

I screamed as pain exploded in my left shoulder and I felt the warmth of something sliding down my arm. Looking I saw it was blood, then I looked at Hidan who had a euphoric expression on his face. What the hell kind of jutsu was he using I never heard of anything like it before, was it some type of forbidden technique?

"We'll ask again," the big man spoke from his chair. "Where is she?" Whimpering I gave the same answer. I heard Hidan laugh and then pain bloomed through my upper thigh and the feel of blood running down my leg made me want to cry.

"If you ain't figured it out my curse lets us share pain, isn't it fucking amazing, bitch?" Hidan remarked from his spot in his symbol.

"Where is she?" Why did he keep asking he was going to keep getting the same answer, with a shuttering whimper I once again told him I didn't know. Then a series of pain ran up my left arm as Hidan sliced little two inch gashes up his arm laughing like a manic the whole time.

"We can do this all day girl he rather enjoys the pain, if you wish for it to stop tell us where she is." Lie to him, if I tell them what they want to know they'll leave me alone.

"Wind." I stuttered out. The big man let out a sigh.

"Don't lie girl." Then pain ran from my left shoulder to my right as the kunai was drawn across Hidans upper chest. The blood dripped down seeping into my chest bindings, and my shoulders were starting to cramp and then I understood no matter what I told them I was going to most likely die. Tears brimmed my eyes and I dropped my head and looked at the floor as he once avian asked the same question, over and over and over. Finally blood ran down my arms and chest to soak into my chest bindings so badly that the top three inches of my bindings were red. Blood pooled around my feet from the wounds on my stomach, thighs and lower legs, my body was numb my head still hung and the un shed tears clung to my eyelashes refusing to fall.

"Once more, where is she?" I snapped, my head snapped up and I glared at him tears in my eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't fucking know!" I screamed my body started to shake as I yelled the same thing over and over at the man who only sighed and motioned to Hidan who laughed and plunged the kunai into the soft flesh of his stomach off to the left.

The pain made me scream, then I tasted blood the matalic coppery tang on my tongue was too much the held back tears fell and my head dropped and I spit out a mouthful of blood. I heard the heavy sigh of the big man, then.

"Hidan you weren't supposed to kill her."

"Fuck you Kakuzu I didn't kill her I missed all the vital shit." The bi-colored man yelled.

"We're done for today, we'll start again the day after tomorrow so I suggest you have something to say we want to hear, girl." The door clicked open. "Hidan come."

"Fuck you I ain't a dog, Kakuzu ya' bastard." With a rustle of cloth and the scrap of metal the door slammed shut and I was alone.

I hung there in a sort of catatonic shock, I heard the door click open and the annoyed sigh of someone, I saw the flash of another cloud patterned cloak then the chains holding me up went slack and my numb legs couldn't hold my weight, I hit the hard floor with enough force to knock the wind from me and at the same time send bolts of pain everywhere from my wounds. I wanted to curl up but whoever undid my restraints shoved me onto my back and checked the last wound Hidan inflicted. Looking at him he looked like a little boy with big brown eyes, unruly red hair, and a baby face the only things that showed he wasn't a child were how hollow and uncaring his eyes were and the stiffness to his face he was almost doll-like. As he pulled me to a sitting position I felt his fingers dig into my arm they were cold and hard and I suspected there was more to this boy than met the eye. He disinfected my wounds and bound them in white bandages then he moved to untie my blood stained chest-bindings I moved to stop him, he slapped my hands away and sliced through them with a kunai. He stood and moved to the table and tossed a gray rough spun shirt and pair of pants at me, pulling the itchy gray shirt over my bare chest first I pushed myself to my feet stumbled back and caught myself on the wall. Deciding against attempting the pants I committed to put them on later, looking at me the red head seemed content with my appearance as he gripped my arm and dragged me stumbling down a series of long corridors and stairs.

Finally he shoved open a door and yanked me down some more stairs the dank smell of mold and stagnant water filled my nose. As I was pulled along past cells some were empty some were not a few prisoners lept at the bars screaming to be set free others sat huddled in the corner. We stopped and I was pushed into the last cell on the right stumbling I fell to my knees and looked back at the red head and the heavy door slammed shut with a clang of finality. The red head gave me a once over then shook his head and breezed away down the corridor the screams following him until the slam of another door was heard. Looking around my tiny cell the floor was made of flagstone, there was a dirty toilet setting in the far left corner and a thin metal frame was bolted to the wall about three foot off the floor with a dirty two inch sleeping mat over the springs. As I took in everything I knew I was never going to get away, crawling over to the bed I climbed onto it and curled up on my side and buried my face into the itchy gray pants and broke down into shuttering sobs. My mother would never find me I was going to be endlessly tortured for information I didn't have and then I would be patched up and shoved into this cell to heal only to be tortured again. This wasn't fair what did I ever do to deserve this? Was it because I wanted to be a ninja like my mother? Was it because my mother was a ninja? Or was this how ninja really were? Cruel torturous monsters with no regard for human life, who kidnapped girls because they wanted someone else.

The main door was banged open and the screaming started again only this time someone shouted back at them. I tried to stop my sobs and to wipe the tears and snot from my face with the itchy pants and make it like this place didn't bother me. Then my cell door clicked open and the frame of my bed was kicked, jumping I looked past the pants shoved against my face to see a blond glaring down at me. He held a wooden tray in his hands, he set the tray on the flagstone floor and moved back to lean against the bars of my cell. Sparing a glance down at the tray I saw it held a shallow bowl of water with a cloth in it and a bowl of white rice with a pair of chopstick jammed in the rice. Then my eyes went back to the blond he had slanted blue eyes his hair pulled into a half ponytail and part of his bangs hung over his left eye. He wore the same cloak as the others and his Hitai-ate was on his forehead but the symbol was obscured by his fringe, he crossed him arms over his chest and then pointedly looked down at the tray. Looking at the tray then the blond I shook my head I wasn't trusting anything they gave me, with an annoyed sigh he pushed off the bars. Crouching down I thought he was going to take the tray and leave but his hand splashed into the bowl and pulled the rag out he gripped my arm in a bruising hold and scrubbed at the blood. Gasping as his fingers dug into some of my wounds I tried to wrench my arm away he let go and my elbow smashed into the wall behind me.

"Then you do it I can't leave til' you're clean and eat, and hurry I got stuff to do, un." He snapped rising to his feet and tossing the wet cloth at me.

Slowly I slid to the floor and dipped the cloth into the ice cold water rung the water out and wiped the blood from my arms legs and neck. I wanted to wipe the blood from my torso but my bindings were gone and I wasn't taking my shirt off in front of a man especial one that looked no older than myself. So I dropped the cloth in the water and picked up the rice and ate, it was cold but it wasn't poisoned or drugged my stomach only allowed half the bowl to be eaten. I pushed the tray towards the blond who snatched it up and and walked out of my cell and shut the door. As the blond walked away down the hall I crawled back onto my bed and curled back up in my ball and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Well that was chapter two, was it good? Are the Akatsuki big enough ass holes? Let me know drop a review. Until next time, Pan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pan) Hey here's chapter three! Like always I still don't own Naruto only this plot.**

**XXXXXXX**

I was woken from my fitful sleeping by the screaming of the other prisionors I figured they were coming for me but a door farther down opened and I heard the pitiful wails of whomever was being taken away. Then the main door slammed and the screaming gradually died down, curling into a tighter ball I pulled the gray pants tighter to me and shut my eyes trying to force myself back into sleep, if I was asleep I didn't have to deal with the reality of where I was. Finally I fell back into oblivion only to wake up sometime later I needed to use the bathroom turning my head I looked at the filty tolite and sighed, it wasn't like I has a choice, standing, I winced as my wounds were agitated from my sudden movement. Looking down at the fixture I steeled myself for what had to be done and did it quickly, as I pushed the leaver to flush it the main door banged open and the screaming started up again and I lucked out again as someone else was taken. This was the rituial for most of the day I would curl up on the small, smelly bed fall into a state of sleep and be woken by the screams of the few prisoners.

Then drift back off the last time I was woken I couldn't force myself back into sleep so I layed on my bed and thought of my mother and out of habit I reached for the necklace she gave me for my fifteenth birthday but it was gone. I relized it was most likely with my folding fan, my two meager weapons my vial of Belladonna extract and the letter my mother left me. With a heavy sigh the main door was banged open but insted of the chous of screams my ears were met with the barely noticable swish of fabric and the soft foot falls of who ever was on there way to me. Curling up into my ball again I clutched the gray pants closer to me and looked at the bars of my cell finally the blond from the night before stood in front of my cell. With an annoyed look plastered over his face he pulled a key from his cloak and opened the door.

"Come on, Danna needs you for something." was his vauge demand, I hesatated and it seemed to annoy him he made a disgrunted sound and stompped into the cell grabbed my forearm his fingers digging into my skin and jerked me to my feet. Pain shot through my body at the sudden movement and I gasped out but the blond just draggged me from the cell. As I was being tugged down the cell hall I noticed the other cells were now empty, there had been at least six others when I was brought here yesterday, did they torture them? Kill them? My steps faltered at the last thought with a slight yank from the blond I regained his pace as I was lead down some more hall ways and up a flight of stairs. Stopping in front of a door the blond shoved it open to reveal what looked like an infermary: stark white walls, stainless steel operating table, stands loaded with medications, blue scrubbs folded neatly next to a spotless sink, and other various medical tools. A door to the left opened and the small red head that wrapped my wounds walked in and sent a glare at the blond still gripping my arm.

"You're late brat." He stated in a calm monotone.

The blond made a 'tisking' noise then shoved me forward. "I got her didn't I, un." Then he turned and stomped off slamming the door behind him. Leaving me and the red head alone he looked over at me with big brown eyes and I was pulled between wanting to trust him and knowing I should be plotting ways to escape.

"You'll never escape so wipe that contemplative expression off your face," His words brought me back and I looked him over fully he wasn't wearing his cloak he wore a blue shirt and black pants.

"Come sit here," He said making a slight guesture to the steel table in the center of the room I looked at the table and then back at him. "Girl now, I'm not a paticent man." With hesitant steps I moved to the table and sat down and I noticed how short he was he wasn't painfully short but at least an inch shorter than myself. Then he moved to pull off my gray shirt out of instinct I struck out and my wrist was snagged in a bone crushing grip.

"Your wounds need tended too, we can't have you dying before we get the information we need, now coopertae." this was said with a last squeaze to my wrist before it was released and my shirt was pulled off. The red head didn't seem to care one way or the other about my exposed chest I was another story I crossed my arms when he walked away and came back with bandages and disinfectant. Slapping my hands away he scrubbed the stab wound in my side with the disinfectant, I cringed at the harsh treatment. He then wrapped the wound in the bandages, then he unwrapped, cleaned and re-wrapped my other various wounds. Tossing my shirt back to me I quickly pulled it on, glad to have it back looking at the red head waiting for him to do something. Finally he spoke mostly to himself.

"You would have made a lovely doll, obivously not a battle puppet but a piece of art to put up and look at." He reached out and his fingers slid down my arm to the bandages wrapped around it. "That idiot made the cuts too deep, now your pretty skin will be scared its too bad with your unique gray eyes, brown hair and skin I could have made you into a beautiful work of art." With that he walked away to a cabinet and rummaged around.

I sat there wanting to know what he meant about making me into a doll or what battle puppets had to do with anything. The sound of something being set down crew me back and I looked at the small tray of different vials and the packs of hypodermic needles then at the red head.

"Since I won't be able to make you into art you can at least be helpful in some other way, I saw your vial of Belladonna extract." He said while picking up a vial and flipped it upside down and riped open a needle packet and slid the needle into the bottle and drew out some liquid. "It was rather a sloppy posion, it would have taken too much to do any damage, the concetration of that vial would have taken at least four hours to kill anyone, unless you used the whole bottle." He pushed the plunger of the needle until some or the liquid squrited from it then he gave it a flick. "I'll show you the potencie of a proper posion you'll be my test subject, amateurs annoy me." With that he jammed the needle into my arm and pushed the plunger home, he set the used hypodermic on the tray and waited.

It didn't take long before the posion took affect, my body started to feel hot and nasua rushed over me, I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat.

"This is one of my milder posions it focuses on making the victim feel typical flu like symptoms the only difference is there is no medical cure." My body stiffened at his words, did he just clean me up to kill me? "Unless someone can make a proper antidote within 72 hours the symptoms worsen over time the victim would most likely die from dehydration from the vomiting before a cure was made." The bile rose and I had no choice, I pitched over the table and puked on the floor dropping to my side on the table I wiped my mouth.

"It seems to work fine." Then another needle peirced my skin and the nasua ebbed, slightly. "Now this is one of my more refined posions it attacks the nervous system." Another needle peirced my arm and the effects were almost instantaneous, I couldn't stop the scream that ripped from my throat as I curled into a ball. My whole body felt like it was being burned, the pain pooled in my stomach my eyes filled with tears and the nausea came back with a vengeance from the amount of pain.

"That was faster than expected, the refined product is much better than I thought, very well now this next one."

That's how the next hour and a half passed he would tell me what I was about to endure then he would jam the needle into my skin and wait for his poisons to take effect. Some of them were duds the ones that didn't work he would make a 'tisking' sound then set the bottle aside and pick up another one. Most made me scream from the pain, others made me vomit, a few were hallucinogenic a few were a combination of effects. The last one worked on the joints the needle was hovering over my arm when the door opened, my head fell over from were I was laying on the table and I saw it was the blond. He looked over the seen folded his arms and looked at my new tormentor.

"Leader wants us we have a mission, un."

"Alright." Relief washed over me, no more of this torture. "This one was my last poison, you can tell me the effects when you come back from taking her to the cells." The needle was jammed into my arm. He was going to make me suffer until they got back?

"Danna is it alright to poison her and then just leave leader will be mad if she dies, un." The blond questioned.

"Its only works on the joints it should wear off in a few hours, take her back brat." the red head said as he set everything back on the little tray and carried it away.

"Fine, un." The blond moved over to me and looked down. "Lets go, un." I tried to move but my body wouldn't listen the blond huffed in annoyance and grabbed my arm pulling me from the table my feet hit the floor and my knees buckled the blonds grip on my arm was the only thing keeping me from hitting the floor.

"It works much better than I anticipated, she won't be able to walk you'll have to either drag her or carry her to the cells." The blond growled at this new bit of information and looked at me trying to decide how to move me. He scooped me up in his arms, settling for carrying me, it would cause less resistance than dragging me down hallways and stairs. As the blond moved out the door the red head spoke "Don't keep me waiting, brat."

"I know Danna, un." As we moved down the hall the poison started to do its main job, my knees, shoulders, elbows, and the joints in my fingers and toes started to throb. Cringing I bit my lip to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape. The blond didn't speak to me at all the whole trip he kicked open the main door the the cells as he moved down the hall I heard someone shout. The closer we got to my cell I saw the one across from mine was occupied, moving to my bed the blond dumped me onto it and the impact jolted my body and I cried out as my joints screamed in protest. The sound of my cell slamming shut indicated the blonds departure then the main door slammed shut also. Curling into a ball I stared at the wall and let the tears come, I needed to escape from here even if it killed me, I needed to get away.

"Hey, girl, hey." I ignored the man in the other cell, too sore and terrified to move or speak he tried for a few more minutes to get me to talk to him then he finally gave up. Closing my eyes I forced myself to sleep so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain in my joints.

I woke to something hitting my back, I started and looked over my shoulder not seeing anyone I rolled onto my back and slowly stretched out my limbs. The poison had worn off but my body was stiff pushing myself up I stretched my arms above my head and cringed as the stab wound pulled. Then stretched my legs and back and cracked my neck looking down I saw a small rock then looked across the hall at the other cell. Standing with his arms resting on the bars of his cell was the man who had tried to get me to talk when the blond brought me back. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and wore the same gray shirt and pants I had. He gave a half smile and wave.

"So you're up finally, thought you were dead you was out for a while, kid." Looking at him I didn't know what to say but he went on. "Names Kino, whats yours?" I thought about if I should tell him anything then figured it didn't matter.

"Umi."

"Like the ocean or sea?" That was an odd question it was the same really.

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really but I'd like to know."

"Ocean my mother liked it." I said pulling my knees to my chest and leaning against the wall.

"So what you in here for kiddo?"

"They wanted my mother but she ran and they found me instead."

"Are you a shinobi?"

"Not really I know a few things but these people caught me so easily it was pathetic." His face twisted into confusion.

"Do you not know who we're being held captive by?"

"No."

"Oh, you poor kid you really don't know anything, this is the Akatsuki they're plastered in every bingo book in all five nations." He said looking at me sadly.

"Really, how bad are they?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know anything at all.

"The blond who brought you down he's an ex-Iwa ninja, his name is Deidara his specialty is demolition his kekkei genkai allows him to use explosive chakra and detonate an object, his preferred material is clay. The next one is Akasuna no Sasori he's an ex- Suna ninja he's one of the greatest puppeteers from Suna and he's the creator of human puppets. Then theres Kisame Hoshigaki an ex-Kiri ninja he was a top member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and his chakra reserve is expansive. The last one I really know anything about is the most dangerous of them all and that's Itachi Uchiha an ex-Konoha ninja he possesses the Sharingan and its said he killed his whole clan on the night he went rouge. The last two are Hidan and Kakuzu I don't know much about them though so there you have it." He said calmly. How could he be so nonchalant we were being held by monsters!

"How can we escape?" I asked I expected a lot, at least an answer what I didn't expect was for him to start laughing.

"Oh kid there's no escaping the only way we're getting out of here is to die." with that said I didn't want to talk any more.

A few hours later the main door opened and the swish of fabric was heard I expected to see the blond but it was the raven haired teen who helped capture me he held a tray with a bowl of rice and a cup. Opening my cell he walked in and set them on the bed next to me then without a word he left shutting my cell behind him then breezed down the hall and the main door shut again. Kino shouted about not being fed and kicked the bars of his cell, I looked over at the bowl of rice and cup of water. Grabbing the bowl I ate some rice and drank half the water then stood and carried them to my cell bars. Crouching down I tilted the bowl and got it through the bars and shoved it across the floor it skidded and nearly tipped by it skidded to a stop a foot from Kino's cell. He looked down at the bowl and smiled at me as he reached out and pulled the bowl into his cell the water proved to be harder to get over to him I set it outside my bars then stuck my leg through the bars and pushed the cup as far as I could. Kino did the same and finally got the cup to him after he was finished he slid it all back over to me and I set it on the tray. Going back to my bed I sat curled up into my ball and thought of ways to escape these guys were top notch shinobi. I'd have to be quick, precise and sneaky about it if I wanted to escape so I had to deal a single, silent fatal blow, now how? That I didn't know yet, I might take a couple days to come up with a plan so I would have to go through their interrogations. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about having to be alone with the silver haired and and the other one tomorrow, it didn't work but I finally fell into another fitful sleep.

I was awake when the main door opened I stayed curled up on my bed the gray pants were tucked under my head as a pillow. I was expecting the blond or the raven but this was a new person, a woman with dark blue-black hair with a white flower in it and facial piercings. She opened my cell and walked in, I sat up looking at her as she held out a roll of cloth, chest binding. Taking it from her she waited, pulling my shirt off I wrapped the bindings around myself happy to have the barrier back then I pulled my shirt back on. Once done the blue haired woman flicked her wrist and I my arms were pinned to my sides by paper, it was strong too. She gripped my shoulder and pulled me from the cell, as she lead me I thought about ways to escape many flashed through my mind but none would work in this situation. We stopped and she pushed open a door and pulled me into the white room I first woke up in the door clanged shut behind us as she pushed me over where the chains were. She grabbed one of my wrist and the paper restraints fell away as she clasped my wrists into the chain restraints then she moved behind me and the chain jerked my arms above my head this time I could stand flat footed. The woman left, I took the time to examine the chains and I saw it a small chink in one of the links it was starting to rust with enough applied chakra and force I should be able to break the chain. Before I could try the door opened and the silver haired man walked in alone the other man wasn't with him, setting his scythe against the wall he pulled off his cloak and tossed it on the wooden table. While he did I though of a plan he was alone I could escape now, he wouldn't expect an attack from someone chained up. A quick precise chakra filled kick to the left side of his chest would stop his heart then I could hopefully snap the chains and run. As he pulled out a kunai and moved towards me I reacted I gripped the chain with my hands pulled my feet up while sending chakra to them then struck out nailing the silver haired man fully over his heart. He flew back his body making a sicking sound when he hit the metal door dropping my feet back to the ground I sent chakra to my arms to strengthen the muscles and yanked down, nothing happened. My angle and lack of force would slow down this part of the plan but I yanked again and again a noise stopped me mid yank.

I looked at the source of the noise and saw the silver haired man move panic took over why wasn't he dead, his heart should have exploded from a kick like that! He coughed then pushed himself up then his eyes locked onto mine and my panic gave way to raw terror the look in his eyes promised death. He was across the room and his hand clamped around my throat cutting off my air in less than a second his fingers dug into my neck as he glared into my eyes.

"That fucking hurt, cunt." He growled out. "I think I'll just fucking hurt you, what you just did you don't deserve to share pain." Then a sharp pain bloomed in my side i wanted to scream but I couldn't get any air into my lungs. The edges of my vision were starting to darken another blast of pain then another shot through my stomach, I head the vague click of something opening maybe he was going to kill me. I would take death right now over this pain, if I passed out I wouldn't feel the pain he inflicted and I wouldn't know when he killed me.

"Hidan let her go." The grip on my neck tightened once more then released me I let out a pained cough and drew in a ragged breath and coughed some more. The coughing made the new wounds in my stomach and side scream in protest looking up through watery eyes I saw the big tanned man from the first day I was here. He held up a slip of paper and walked towards me and held it to where I could see it, it was my mothers letter.

"This says your mother would come find you,"He said flipping the paper around so he could skim over the words then he pulled something from his pocket and held it out it was my necklace. "The thing is she's known where you've been this whole time and she hasn't come to save you." He said tapping the flat crescent moon shaped piece of Lapis lazuli, my shock must have shown on my face because he went on. "You see this necklace has a tracking jutsu on it and yet you're still here, she must know who we are so it seems she doesn't care about you so why protect her?" He questioned as the shiny blue stone twisted on its thin silver chain, I shook my head not believing him my mother wouldn't abandon me.

"You don't believe me, stupid girl, you might not believe me but its true your mother left you in the monsters den and she got away safe and sound while you suffer her fate." He shoved the necklace back into his pocket and motioned to the man known as Hidan who stepped forward with a sadistic grin pulling across his lips.

"Ready bitch?" He said as he gripped the front of my gray shirt and sliced it open then spun the kunai and buried it in my stomach, I screamed.

I stood in another puddle of blood as the two men left the room blood slid down my arms and neck to seep into my bindings my left eyes was swollen shut and my legs shook. Why didn't they kill me, I didn't have the information they wanted why let me live? The door opened and the blue haired woman walked in and shut the door she set a box on the table then moved behind me and let the chain down, unlike the red head she didn't let me slam into the ground she lowered it gradually. She moved to the table and grabbed the box and set in front of me on her knees she flipped open the box and then cut my bindings away and set about cleaning and wrapping my wounds. Once she had wrapped my wounds she re-wrapped my chest in new bindings, helped me to my feet and took me back to my cell, curled up on my bed I ignored Kino who asked me if I was okay and though about the words the tanned man had said. Did my mother really know where I was and she just didn't care? No, no my mother would never do that she loved me she would come save me from this place and Kino too. The woman came back with a tray and a bowl of rice and glass of water she set them on the floor next to my bed and left. I didn't eat I didn't want too nor did I slid it over to Kino who once again didn't get fed my body seemed to shut down and I fell into darkness.

That's how the next month went by I was pulled from my cell nearly everyday to either be a test subject for the red head who I found out was Sasori or I was took to the interrogation room to be questioned and tortured by Hidan and Kakuzu. Then either the blue haired woman who I found was called Konan would come and tend to my wounds unless they were really bad then Sasori would come and tend to them using medical justu. Then I would be taken to my cell and would be brought my single daily meal of white rice and water I would eat half then slid it over to Kino who only got fed once a week. As the month wore on I lost hope and faith that my mother was going to come and save me and when I was shoved into my cell today by Deidara with my body still suffering the effects of Sasori's poisons I decided my mother was never coming and I was never escaping, like Kino said the only way out was death. When my food and water was brought down I slid it all over to Kino, who protested at first but when I wouldn't answer him he relented and ate it. That was my system for the next week and a half it wasn't my greatest idea but it was working I felt the effects my stomach felt twisted, I got dizzy and light headed and my body started to waste away. If I had a quicker and less painful way to die I would have taken it but as it was I didn't have many options, Kino spent the first few days of my self-inflicted death sentence trying to talk me out of it. Telling me he would find a way for us to escape and that if I didn't eat when that time came he would be forced to carry me and it would slow us down. He was lying and we both knew it we were never getting out of here except by the road I put myself on, currently I was laying on my bed listening to Kino sing a song I had never heard he said came from the Wind country. His song was cut short as the main door banged open and I knew it was someone with the food I would slid over to Kino, I sat up. Deidara opened my cell and set the tray on the floor by my head then moved to my cell door then turned around and leaned against the bars.

"Eat, un." Was his command, I looked at him then at the tray on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest, I wasn't eating it he could scream and threaten but he couldn't make me eat. After a few minutes of my non compliance he pushed off the bars and moved to me I expected him to take the tray and leave. What I didn't expect was for my face to be grabbed and shoved back onto the bed my mouth to be forced open and a finger full of rice to be shoved down my throat. Sitting up coughing and gagging my eyes watering from the effort of getting the rice either out or down. After a few minutes of coughing I could take a proper breath my throat burned from the combination of choking and from the blonds fingernails scratching the back of my throat when he shoved the food down my throat. "Lets try again, eat, un." I looked down at the tray and back to the blond who huffed and walked out of my cell slamming the door. He opened Kino's door and yanked him out then looked at me. "I'll be back in half an hour if you haven't eaten I'm shoving it down your throat, un." With that he left dragging Kino with him. Another cell door opened and shut then the main door slammed shut, I looked down at the tray.

"Hey kiddo you okay?" I sniffed trying to hold back my tears, "Kid?"

This wasn't fair, why wouldn't they let me die I was tired of this I glared down at the tray and then slowly reached down for the tray and brought it up and set it on the bed. slowly I ate then drank the water, the main door banged open again and anger washed over me I grabbed the tray and flung it at the bars of my cell. The bowl, cup and tray clattered to the floor as the blond stopped in front of my cell and opened the door grabbed the bowl, cup and tray and left shutting my cell door. After the main door slammed shut I curled back up on my bed and Kino started to sing again it was a different song it sounded sad, it was perfect.

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Hey guys, I'm not sure if anyone even likes this story I haven't got any feedback on it yet. I need feedback so I know if I should even worry about continuing it, if no one will even read it. So tell me what you think? Are the Akatsuki evil enough? Are they too cruel? Dose Umi seem like a likeable character? How about Kino?**

**Pan) Drop me a review or even a favorite or a follow would be loved.**


End file.
